


m

by fruiteverywhere



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiteverywhere/pseuds/fruiteverywhere
Summary: gejwi yknow
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	m

yuiiuydj iidje ifieopqq ofuehw dgywikwe ucudonenw.!! diwonf


End file.
